Blog użytkownika:OLEK29042002/LILY POTTER
Lily Evans. Jedna z najinteligentniejszych uczennic, jakie miałem. Taka pełna życia. Czarująca dziewczyna.” — Horacy Slughorn o Lily. Lily Potter (zd. Evans; ur. 30 stycznia 1960 r., zm. 31 października 1981 r.) - czarodziejka pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny. O swoich czarodziejskich zdolnosciach dowiedziała się, będąc dzieckiem dzięki Severusowi Snape'owi, który mieszkał w pobliżu. Powiedział jej o istnieniu magii, a także nauczył ją kilku zaklęć. Lily i Severus stali się sobie przez to bliżsi, jednak przez lata ich przyjaźń stała się napięta, ze względu na zainteresowanie Snape'a czarną magią, a także dołączeniem do śmierciożerców. Na piątym roku, Lily zakończyła swoją przyjaźń z Severusem, tuż po tym jak nazwał ją "szlamą". Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w latach 1971-1978 i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jako utalentowana czarownica, Lily była członkiem Klubu Ślimaka, a na siódmym roku została prefektem naczelnym. Po ukończeniu szkoły, Lily wyszła za mąż za James'a Pottera, któremu urodziła syna, Harry'ego. Ona, James i jego przyjaciele (Syriusz Black III, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew) dołączyli do Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Lily i jej mąż byli zmuszeni do ukrycia się, po tym jak się dowiedzieli, że proroctwo dotyczy Voldemorta i Harry'ego. Zostali zdradzeni przez Petera Pettigrew, który jak się później okazało był jednym ze sług Czarnego Pana. Lily została zamordowana przez Voldemorta w 1981 roku, chroniąc swojego syna. W 1998 roku Lily na krótko pojawiła się przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia wraz z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Remusem. Spis treści Biografia Wczesne życie Lily urodziła się 30 stycznia 1960 roku jako druga córka Mary Oldisch Evans i jej nie znanego z imienia męża. Miała starszą siotrę Petunię. W wieku dziewięciu lat zaprzyjaźniła się z Severusem Snapem, który mieszkał przy Spinner's End, niedaleko rodziny Evans. Severus był pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała Lily, że jest czarownicą. On sam chętnie opowiadał jej o świecie magii, a także o Hogwarcie, mówiąc jej, że mogli by razem do niej uczęszczać. Pierwotnie Petunia i Lily były blisko siebie, jednak zdolności magiczne Lily, a także znajomość ze Snapem stwarzały problemy między siostrami. Zazdroszcząc umiejętności, Petunia napisała list do Dumbledore'a czy mogła by również chodzić do Hogwartu. W wieku jedenastu lat Lily kupiła różdżkę w sklepie Olivandera. Była to 10¼ cala różdżka wykonana z wierzby, a według Olivandera bardzo dobra do rzucania uroków. Nauka w HogwarcieEdytuj Severus: „Uwierz mi, nie chciałem...” Lily: „Nazwać mnie szlamą? Severusie, przecież tak nazywasz każdego, kto pochodzi z rodziny mugoli. Czym ja się od nich różnię?” — Severus próbuje przeprosić Lily, za to, że nazwał ją szlamą. W wieku jedenastu lat zaczęła uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, gdzie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Była wyjątkowo dobra z zaklęć i eliksirów, dlatego właśnie przyciągnęła uwagę profesora Slughorna, który później zaprosił ją do Klubu Ślimaka. Na piątym roku, często stawała po stronie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Severusa Snape'a - który był zastraszany i wyśmiewany przez Jamesa Pottera, którego uważała za aroganckiego chłopaka. Lily chciała by James dał spokój Severusowi, ale w tym samym czasie Snape zaatakował Evans nazywając ją "szlamą". Severus błagał Lily o przebaczenie, jednak ta z kolei zapytała go czy nadal rozważa dołączenie do śmierciożerców. Kiedy on nie zaprzeczy Lily zrozumiała, że Snape nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że bycie śmierciożercą jest złe. I tak ich drogi się rozeszły. Przez cały piąty rok, James wielokrotnie próbował umówić się z Evans, jednak ona odmawiała, twierdząc, że jest "aroganckim gnojkiem", bo zastraszał wielu uczniów, szczególnie Severusa Snape'a. Syriusz Black jako najlepszy przyjaciel James'a ze szkoły później powiedział, że James popisywał się i robił z siebie głupka, gdy Lily była w pobliżu. Lily jednak nienawidziła Jamesa. Mimo, że nie pochwalała jego zastraszania, zaczęła go podziwiać, kiedy James stanął za swoimi przyjaciółmi i innymi ludźmi, kiedy zaczęto ich torturować przez początkujących-śmierciożerców, nowych przyjaciół Snape'a. Podczas siódmego roku, James znacznie dojrzał, okazując się odpowiedzialnym i odważnym chłopakiem. Zobaczywszy ten fakt, Lily w końcu umówiła się z nim, a później zaczęła z nim chodzić. Pod koniec 1977, James i Lily mieli katastroficzne spotkanie z Petunią i jej ówczesnym narzeczonym, Vernonem Dursley'em, które prawdopodobnie miało miejsce podczas przerwy świątecznej, kiedy jeszcze byli w Hogwarcie. Vernon próbował zaimponować James'owi swoim samochodem, czarodziej z kolei chwalił się swoim dobrobytem materialnym. Później nastąpiła między nimi sprzeczka, która zakończyła się awanturą i wylanymi łzami Lily. Petunia wyszła za mąż pod koniec 1977 roku. Choć Lily i James zostali zaproszeni na ślub, Petunia nie zgodziła się by Lily została jej druhną. Małżeństwo i Zakon Feniksa Jakiś czas po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie w 1978 roku, Lily i James pobrali się. Jej siostra, Petunia i jej mąż nie chcieli uczestniczyć w ślubie. Kontakty między siostrami się ograniczyły. Potterowie stali się w pełnym wymiarze godnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa, organizacją, która miała walczyć ze sprzymierzeńcami Lorda Voldemorta, jak i nim samym. Dołączyli do niego wraz z innymi przyjaciółmi Jamesa, Syriuszem Blackiem III, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Podczas wojny, Poterrowie uniknęli Voldemorta, conajmniej trzy razy. Życie w ukryciu i śmierć Lily: „Nie Harry, nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!” Voldemort: „Odsuń się, głupia... odsuń się, i to już...” — Lily broniąca swojego syna, Harry'ego. Lily zaszła w ciążę jesienią 1979 roku. W tym samym czasie Sybilla Trelawney przepowiedziała przed Albusem Dumbledorem, że "ten który będzie miał moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie będzie znać" urodzi się pod koniec lipca, a jego rodzice unikną trzykrotnie starcia z Voldemortem. Pierwsza część proroctwa została podsłuchana przez byłego przyajciela Lily, Severusa, który stał się śmierciożercą. On lojalnie wszystko powtórzył co usłyszał i był przerażony, gdy Voldemort uwierzył, że proroctwo "mówi" o synu Lily, Harrym. To było zagrożeniem dla Lily, co doprowadziło do zmienienia strony przez Snape'a, ostrzegając tym samym Dumbledore'a o planach Czarnego Pana i przysięgając mu, że odda wszystko by tylko uchronił Lily przed niebezpieczeństwem. Potterowie ukrywali się, gdy Lily była jeszcze w ciąży. Ich syn Harry James Potter urodził się 31 lipca 1980 roku. Ze względu na zagrożenie, Lily i James mianowali Syriusza Blacka na Strażnika Tajemnicy. Małżonkowie wybrali również Syriusza na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. W liście do Syriusza, który dostał około pierwszych urodzin Harry'ego, Lily wspomina, że mieli kota i że Harry'emu bardzo spodobała się zabawka od Syriusza. Ich Strażnik Tajemnicy, Peter Pettigrew, który został w ostatnim momencie zamieniony z Syriuszem, zdradził Potterów, mówiąc Voldemortowi gdzie się ukrywają. „Harry bardzo cię kochamy... Harry, tak bardzo... Harry, mamusia Cię kocha... Tatuś Cię kocha... Harry, bądź dzielny... Bądź silny” —Ostatnie słowa Lily do małego Harry'ego. 31 października 1981 roku, Voldemort wszedł do ich domu. James powiedział Lily, by zabrała Harry'ego i uciekła. James jednak został zbyt wcześnie zabity, by Lily i Harry mogli uciec. Voldemort, który postanowił wysłuchać prośby Severusa, chciał dać Lily szansę. Ona stanowczo odmówiła i gdy stanęła przed kołyską swojego dziecka, Czarny Pan ją zabił. Ponieważ śmierć Lily była czystą ofiarą (chciała umrzeć, nie ratować się) Harry został oznaczony ochroną jej miłości i dlatego zaklęcie Voldemorta, odbiło się jak od tarczy, niszcząc jego ciało i pokonując go tymczasowo. Po śmierci Lily: „Byłeś taki dzielny.” James: „Jesteś już blisko. Bardzo blisko. Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni.” — Lily i James mówią do Harry'ego, dzięki Kamieniowi Wskrzeszenia Jakkolwiek, Harry nie zobaczył swojej matki po raz ostatni. Podczas pierwszego roku, Harry natknąwszy się na zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, zobaczył w nim swoich rodziców wraz z dziadkami jak i innymi przodkami. Pod koniec 1991 roku, Hagrid dał mu album wypełniony zdjęciami jego rodziny. W swoim trzecim roku, kiedy spotkał dementora, był zmuszony do ponownego przeżywania śmierci rodziców. W tomie Harry Potter i Czara 'Ognia podczas pojedynku Harry'ego z Voldemortem Lily pojawia się jako jedna ze zjaw i wraz z ojcem Harry używa Kamienia Wskrzeszenia by zobaczyć swoją zmarłą matkę, Lily. Harry'ego, Cedrikiem Diggorym, Bertą Jorkins i mugolem Frankiem Bryce przyczynia się do kolejnego triumfu Harry'ego nad Czarnym Panem. W Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa widzimy Lily w myślodsiewni, kiedy broni Snape'a przed huncwotami. W szóstym tomie postać Lily przewija się głównie za sprawą Horacego Slughorna, który uważa, że Harry odziedziczył talent do eliksirów właśnie po niej (Harry korzystał ze starego podręcznika eliksirów Snape'a). „Zawsze.” —Lily do Harry'ego, kiedy on pyta czy ona, James, Remus i Syriusz będą przy nim. W tomie siódmym Lily wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem, Syriuszem i innymi pojawia się na ostatniej drodze Harry'ego do pokonania Voldemorta. RelacjeEdytuj Petunia Evans Lily nie miała dobrych relacji z siostrą. We wczesnym dzieciństwie siostry dobrze się dogadywały, lecz zmieniło się to, gdy Lily poznała Snape'a i dowiedziała się o swoich umiejętnościach. Petunia była zazdrosna o swoją siostrę, co okazuje ten cytat A rodzice nic tylko Lily to, Lily tamto... oni byli dumni, że mają w rodzinie czarownicę! Severus Snape Lily przyjaźniła się z Snape'em już od najmłodszych lat - poznali się, podczas gdy Snape przyglądał się Lily i jej siostrze - Petunii. Lily polubiła Snape'a, mimo jej początkowej niechęci do przyszłego mistrza eliksirów, który już na pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. Snape opowiedział Lily o świecie czarodziejów: Ministerstwie Magii, Azkabanie, dementorach, Hogwarcie, a także zwierzał jej się ze swoich rodzinnych problemów. Dopiero w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwarcie zaczęły się kłótnie pomiędzy nimi - Lily nie podobało się to, że Snape zadaje się ze śmierciożercami, zaś Severusowi to, że Jamesowi Potterów Lily wyraźnie się podoba. Kiedy Snape w przypływie wściekłości nazwał Lily "szlamą", ich przyjaźń skończyła się. Snape próbował ją nawet przeprosić, jednak panna Evans mu nie wybaczyła. Pomimo, że Lily znienawidziła Severusa, ten pomagał ochronić ją przed Voldemortem po zrozumieniu swego fatalnego błędu, jakim było doniesienie Voldemortowi o przepowiedni profesor Trelawney. Przepowiednia ta mówiła o chłopcu, który „ma moc pokonania czarnego pana, a narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca”. Wysiłki Snape'a w kierunku uratowania Lily poszły na marne – 31 października 1981 Voldemort zabił i ją i Jamesa. Nie mógł jednak zabić Harry'ego. James Potter James Potter od 5 roku nauki w Hogwarcie strarał się umówić z Lily.Ta jednak uważała go za osobę próżną i nie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia. Zaczęła z nim chodzić w 7 klasie kiedy już wydoroślał. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu wzięli ślub, a potem urodził się Harry. Wygląd Lily miała grube, długie, ciemnorude włosy, opadające na ramiona, jasnozielone oczy w kształcie migdałów, które odziedziczył po niej jej syn Harry, usta koloru malin i jasną cerę. Była średniego wzrostu. Zdolności magiczne Jako dziecko Lily w pewnym stopniu umiała kontrolować zdolności, co Harry zobaczył we wspomnieniach Snape'a w ostatnim tomie. Jest to dość niezwykłe, ponieważ młodzi czarodzieje nie potrafią kontrolować umiejętności. W Hogwarcie Lily uchodziła za niezwykle zdolną czarownicę. W szóstym tomie Horacy Slughorn powiedział Harry'emu, że był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, iż Lily Evans urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli. Możemy wnioskować, iż Voldemort myślał, że Lily jest czystej krwi, ponieważ chciał mieć Potterów w swojej armii. Czarny Pan nie tolerował mugolaków, więc jeśli by wiedział, że Lily jest z mugolskiej rodziny to bez wątpienia nie starałby się jej przeciągnąć na stronę śmierciożerców. thumb|lily evans potter Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach